This invention relates generally to the field of rotary and linear electric switches with bridging contacts commonly used to selectively connect a large number of independent circuits by moving one set of contacts relative to the other. More particularly, it relates to a switch of the type in which the construction thereof has been substantially simplified to result in ease of manufacture, improved reliability, and relatively low production cost. Devices of this general type are well known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details shown in the disclosed embodiment.
In prior art constructions, it is common to provide a relatively fixed stator mounting a plurality of sets of contacts, and a rotor having resiliently urged pins which selectively bridge the contacts on the stator to establish electrical connection therebetween. Adequate contact depends upon the presence of compression of spring-pressed pins, the tension of which weakens with use, as does the ability of the rotor contact to wipe the surface of the contacts on the stator to remove accumulated oxides thereon.
In many constructions, a mechanical detent means must be provided to selectively affix the adjustment of the stator relative to the rotor. The detenting structure also wears with use, and the snap action of the rotor deteriorates as a result.
In the above identified related application, the invention includes the provision of an improved rotary data switch of the class described, in which the contacts on the stator are formed from short lengths of wire in which first portions thereof pass through the body of the stator to provide a conductive terminal, and second portions thereof are bent through substantially a right angle to lie in the path of bridging contacts extending from a surface of the rotor. As the rotor is moved, the bridging contacts deflect the second portions of the wire to provide a wiping effect tending to remove accumulated oxides and other insulative substances, and depress the second portions to place the same under compression. A plurality of individual fins or septums are positioned between adjacent second portions of the wire to prevent any rotational movement thereof about an axis passing through the first portions thereof, the septums forming vertically oriented pockets within which the second portions of the wires may deflect.
In the above mentioned copending application, the stator is provided with resilient sockets into which the wires are laterally inserted during assembly, and axial movement of the wires within the sockets is limited by a flattened area on the wires immediately adjacent the resilient sockets. This mounting relies upon the resiliency of the materials forming the sockets, and in practice, with passage of time, the anchorage has not proven to be as durable as the remaining parts of the device.